not your average kids
by Coon grrl novelista
Summary: Human/ hero au after the REACH invasion. These guys honestly thought they could be normal with magic/metahuman siblings or powers. Well that goal will be a dis aster, heavy on the dis. Please review it helps! : )
1. Patriot

Gotham City, New York

I'm just a kid whose good with computers Honest. I never asked to be kidnapped by freaky aliens then tortured and studied like a rat in a lab. Didn't ask for super strength ,regeneration ,and bones harder than diamonds.

Seriously. What happened to me haunts my dreams.

But I got that and I now have a chance to help those in need stop the bad guys be a hero like my Mom is, like captain America in my comic books, like the Justice League.

My name is Alfred F Jones, your a friend so call me Al. But when I'm in uniform, its Patriot.

He only saved one person one time and he was hooked. Only punched a mugger any decent person would have. He went looking for it after that, it was the rush, it was boredom, it was knowing that I helped someone who couldn't defend them selves. It was being a hero. Whatever it was he's hooked in and can't let go.

That was a year ago. Tonight, Al marks the anniversary of him starting to fight for those who can't.

"God I hope mom doesn't find out, she'd probably handcuff me to my bed for the rest of my life" he mutters, "and I'm talking to no one" he sighs shaking his head. He needs to focus, Alejandro had told him that some guys were threatening his dad to take money from the restraunt. Al had been scoping it out since just to confirm,Alex was sometimes full of hot air and exceptionally good at acting dead serious while lying, but at around 2200 hours the guys had come. Now after a week of observation and research(aka snooping through his mother's GCPD files and one too close for comfort break into the GCPD building to get more) he is gonna take these guys out.

With that he jumps from the fire escape to the side door. Tonight he is Patriot.

Hey everyone! Sorry about the last chapter my phone apparently can't publish. Anyway heres chapter two, reminder this is a prologue of sorts for an actual crossover with Youngjustice and DC universe/ comics as I'm slightly obsessed with hetalia and DC comics. Anyway so yeah this fic will have Jaclynn Jones she's my OC for the southern USA. And there will be some gender bended or OOC characters its all for the sake of plot.

please review! LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE THE ACTUAL STORY!

I own neither hetalia or any of DC's characters or plotlines.


	2. Merlin

Three years prior

London, Britain, UK

1100

Magyker runs, or more accurately chases the demon over rooftops, through the east end and Whitechapel.

"bloody RIPper. In broad daylight no less how stupid is she" he mutters under his breath, _or how powerful_ he thinks _she must be wicked powerful if it isn't affected by the sun even with this downpour a regular RIPper would be burning alive. Brightlady I hope she'll fall for the trap._

Suddenly the woman turned to him. Her claws extend from her too long jacket sleeves, long, shiny, and lethal. The fourteen year old's eyes widen slightly, she had seen the horsemen charm. She lunges at him metal claws behind her cackling insanely as her teeth turn to fangs the length of his thumb.

"bloody hell" the boy, barely jumps out of the way

_Given her power, the bloody trap wouldn't have held her for nearly long enough anyway. Field work rule 10: Keep calm and carry on. Dodge and learn to fight her._

The RIPper swipes at his abdomen, claws grazing his arm.

"Brightlady she's fast, best get this done quickly before they-"

_"You know you're not truly winning by banishing it."_

" speak of the devil, do you little monsters ever take a coffee break?"

_" what's coffee?"_

" an American beverage I believe- not the point go aw- GAK!" Magycker barely manges to duck the RIPper's claws.

_**"wow she's a fast one Arthur!" **_one little voice chimed, the teen fought the erge to face palm instead settling for his trademark eyeroll.

" I noticed you git, so either help me or get out of my bloody head!"

" talking to ourselves now are we?" the RIPper asks choosing his mother's voice from his memory.

" ah shove off!" the boy throws a knife in her direction. It hits its mark behind her.

" haha the jerk limey missed!" Peter's voice

"..." another knife thrown.

" ye really are a terrible aim laddy."

_" is she really that stupid?"_a floating mint green rabbit wonders.

"Apparently" Magycker mutters. The boy just throws eight more knives around the RIPper, two circles of five.

"is Arthur unable to hit a barn with a knife" a distinctive French voice came from the monsters lips. Magycker's face becomes a murderous grin.

" actually I was never aiming for you, and that voice just made my job easier~~ _ABURACA-!_"

" _ANGELIC CHAINS!_" booms a magestic, mystic voice. The daemon suddenly is ensnared by golden ropes." that was far to close."

Magycker whirls around on his heel and walks towards the newcomer. He really was mad now.

" FAAAAAAAAATE!"

Modern day

Gotham, New York, USA

" t'ur! WAKEUP!" Alistor gives the punk a hard shove, making the teen come to with a jolt.

"yeah jerk wad limey we're here!" Peter pipes up extremely enthusiastic, " its a bigger apartment than we had in England that's for sure!"

Arthur looks at the house that was to be his new home. It was simple culdesac home, two stories above ground one below plus and attic- definitely bigger than the cramped apparment he'd grown up in with that Sherlock fellow living upstairs. Still Peter could stand to have some respect for him, Arthur's scholarship had started the chain of events that lead to Alistor getting a job at Wayne tech.

"oi! I'm the one with the scholarship you prat!" Arthur retorts, not even bothering with manners.

"And Alistor's the one with the job at Wayne tech, jerk limey."

" Peter, Leave ye brother alone. Art'ur, Peter has a point I am the one paying the rent."Alistor says smirking slightly.

"belt up! The only reason you even heard about Wayne tech is because of the World Academy program at Gotham academy I was accepted into"

" SHADDUP AND GET OUT OF THE CAR ALL O YE!" Erinn yells, her brothers instantly silenced at her barely hidden threat. The three males quickly exit the car and grab their ; as another car drives up and deposits a girl. Erinn rolls down her window to talk to the teen " Now Brig yer sure ' bout this. Right?"

" aye, mum" the teen pipes up." I don't want to trouble you with driving me to Gotham from New Jersey every day. 'sides me an' Duane don't exactly get along anyway. He keeps on trying to devour my soul."

" I DO NOT!" the driver of the other car yells indignantly, getting out of the car and unloading the back hatch." I said that once and I was joking you ijit." Duane mutters in irish for a bit after that statement, then blowing black hair out of blue eyes he looks from the house to the four people who were moving into it " well I suppose this is goodbye then."

He shoves his hand into his pockets and walks to his car. " see ya at the house mum" Gets in the car and drives away.

"rude creep." the girl grumbles.

" don't mind him Brighid, he'll miss ye more than he lets on, he's like Arthur in that way." Erinn says , then looks to her three brothers " Peter be sure ta write if yer powers start showing,"

"roger!"

" Arthur study hard and use protection."

" gah! ERINN! you don't talk about that sort of thing in public!" Arthur squawks face blushing madly causing the eldest two of the party to laugh.

" heh. Whatever ye say Artie!" Erin says, then glares daggers at Alistor, " And Alistor if I ever see yer face at my doorstep without warning again, I'll remind you exactly why I was called Banshee." she starts her car and starts to drive away" use the fecking telephone and call first ijit! See all'a' ye at Christmas! And the rest of the stuff will arrive within a week!"

The four people just watched as she left. Already the feeling of nervousness settling in. Out of the group Peter couldn't stand silence the most and imeadiately started singing some song in Japanese.

" well I guess we should start in packing" Alistor says awkwardly after the boy finishes his song. And one by one they grabbed the bags and entered the house.


	3. Rebelle

just outside of Gotham City, New York, USA

Jack looks out the window of the train. Its raining, not to her surprise, its Gotham second place for wettest city in America( New Orleans being first place). It'd be more surprising if it wasn't. Not that Jack is complaining she loves storms, she loves weather ingeneral. Even before she discovered her power over it she had always loved cloudy, rainy, windy, and/or stormy days of course she could've gone without sunny days but she always could stay in.

So Jaclyn smiles at the "depressing" weather, might aswell be happy that the weather is similar to her beloved Crescent City's.

Not to mention meeting Liberty for the first time, being raised by her father Jack had never really met her mother. Alfred, Jack's twin - yes, multiple times yes-, Madeline, their half sister- yes-, Liberty, the woman who carried all three children for nine months- no, never, not after she left Megan's father for another woman. Honestly Jaclyn found her father's homophobia more than slightly ridiculous, and when he went missing her grandma hadn't exactly been fond of Liberty Jones in the first place.

"Granma." Jack mutters quietly, then makes a mouse corpse she had in her pocket scurry around the seat like a real one. The first gris-gris her grandma had taught her, it reminded the creole girl of the loving woman and made her smile. Necromancy isn't all bad just like guns aren't all bad, its only a tool nothing more if the person using it means to bring harm the art in itself cannot stop them.

"Such is the way with all magic, its mystic energy, both order and chaos, good and bad. All a magician, wizard, or witch is, is someone who can use this naturally reoccurring energy too manipulate the world around them. Even life magic can be used to send someone to the afterlife." Jack mumbles making the skeleton dance before putting it back in her pocket. She'd be arriving in Gotham shortly.

The train stops, Jack grabs her grip and suitcase, and gets off the train. Promptly she looks around for Alfred and had been greeted by an image of Maddie about 20 years older than she was and not wearing glasses holding a sign proclaiming" WELCOME TO GOTHAM JACLYNN!" in big bright K&B purple lettering. Next to her stands regular Madeline in a too big hoodie hair in pigtails which should've made the strawberry blonde look about five but didn't and a blonde woman with green eyes, glasses, pigtails, and a trench coat blue scarf combination that made her look like Sherlock Holmes from that blog. Maddie is trying to disappear into the wall and the green eyed woman hides her face in her hand because the woman who looks like Maddie is jumping around waving her arms like a maniac.

Unfortunately the woman sees Jack. Points to her, says something to the other woman who then glances to Jack and walks over.

" hello there, ah pardon my asking but are you by any chance Jaclyn Dixie Jones?" she says with a British accent.

" yes and is that woman over there Liberty Jones?"

" unfortunately for both of us yes"

" and you are?"

" Irene, Libby's partner for about eleven years now." she says picking up Jack's travel bag and starts walking towards the mother and daughter pair." well come on now ,dear. Libby's technically on call and I'm still not used to the fact that you americans drive on right side of the road!"

Jack jerks to attention " Coming!" she yells running after Irene.

The group sat in silence the entire way home; Jack looks out the window, Libby drives unusually sanely and focused, poor Maggie and Irene sit uncomfortably in the unusually silent car.

" hey Jaclynn! Irene is the English professor at Gotham Academy! Cool, eh?" Maddie says trying to get rid of the awkward quiet as she had actually gotten used to her mother and brother's antics.

" yeah cool," Jack says before processing the information" wait! Isn't that the school you, Al, and I are going this year?!"

" um, oui."

" my mother is dating my english teacher, how weird can this family get."

" well the people nex-"

" it was a retorrical question, dawlin"

"WE'RE HEEEEEEYARRRE!" Liberty yells in an insanely chipperly happy sing-song voice and slamming the brakes so hard everyone in the car gets whiplash, except for Irene as she's used to her girlfriend's insanity and Liberty because she caused it. However both girls are dizzily sitting in their seats trying to figure out how exactly this psycho is their mother.

After the shock Jack, now thoroughly steamed opens the car door and gets out.

Only to get tackle hugged by her younger twin.

" Jackie! Its great ta see ya again wow its been forever right, and now you've met Mom and Irene. They met at a school social isn't that cool! I think it is, but I don't know you all that well so who knows your thoughts on it, well you do of course but you get the idea! Sorry I wasn't at the train station like a good brother, but I had heroically volunteered to help the Kirkland's settle into their house! Oo! Arthur Kirkland is a punk but he's not as mean as he looks and is actually kinda hot! Wait forget I said that! My helping them has nothing to-!" he rambles continuing to squeeze Jaclyn in the death hug which she struggles in the entire time, until she knees him in the stomach effectively shutting her twin up.

" Alfred. Happy ta see ya to but I kinda need to breath and you're hug has caused the cartilage of my ribs to bend crushing my lungs" Jack says wheasing slightly then taking as big a breath as she can with collapsed lungs," SO CAN YOU PLEASE RELEASE ME FROM YOUR HUG OF DEATH! YA STUPID YANKEE!"

Needless to say he releases her from his suspension-hug-of-doom-and-over-enthusiastic-brotherly-love with a yelp, because guys don't squeak they yelp, of,"Sorry!" . Jack falls on her butt and desperately tries to reinflate her lungs.

"I'll get your stuff and its Al" the boy says before grabbing three of Jaclyn's bags from the back of the car. Jack just stares as the bags are the heaviest ones holding her alchemical and voodon supplies and he lifts them as if they were filled with feathers.

_Shit he's strong._ Jack thinks as she gets up dusts herself off and starts to the house. She feels a chill and stops. _Wait wheres Madeline__!. oh there sh- No that's mom, maybe no. Something strange is happening here._

_And I'm gonna find out what._

AN

PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW IF PEOPLE WILL READ THIS STORY YOUR SILENCE IS MORE TORTUROUS THAN YOUR WORDS! thank you!

Hey there okay so here's the deal with the Magycker and Merlin names I have for Arthur. Magycker is the name I have for early teen in England Arthur, Merlin is the punky seventeen year old brit who moved to america w/ his brothers. Basically Arthur retired as Magycker after that run in with DrFate:-)

Seriously if you guys have questions or character requests just review and ask. I'll probably do it at least as a cameo.


	4. Desparado

Plaza de Maya, Gotham City, New York, USA

Alejandro runs around his _padre_'s restaurant, The Alyuya, he uses his super speed so when he delivered the food to the second floor its still warm. Thanks to a certain vigilante, who Alex now is certain is actually a certain Alfred F. Jones, the attacks on the fairly successful small business had stopped. And he could take his ever favorite night shift again, having to share the day shifts with Zona had been torturous.

His shift has just begun and the resurgence of business is relieving, after so long having almost deserted evenings. Arizona and Christina are upstairs in the living room, Jordan is serving with him staying near the kitchen stairs so that the food would still be warm when she served it.

Of course Alex himself is just waiting for a certain best friend of his to walk through the front door. The same best friend he is almost certain is the Patriot, who always comes in shouting," THE HERO'S ARRIVED"

" ayayay~ Why am I friends with that _estupido _Gringo?"

The front bell rings and the door itself bangs hard against the wall. _Here it comes. The 'heroic' shout_

" THE HERO HAS ARRI-" Al started, and stops when two smacks sound simultaneously" ow what was that for?" Al whines.

Alex looks to the little scene, Al is with two girls. One Alex recognizes as Madeline the other not so much. Both have looks of varying annoyance.

" cause you're acting a fool/ being a complete hoser!"

Alex just watches as the trio stands at the doorway arguing. his eyes on the girl in the military jacket.

" must be family." Jordan says from behind him. Nearly causing the mexican boy to jump.

" dios, don't do that. And. No shit, Gringo likes guys we both know that."

There's silence for a beat. Which a certain american just has to destroy.

"YO Alex! I have someone you should meet!" the blonde says

" Alegría que es justo lo que quería hacer, cumplir con algunos estadounidenses más molestos. Y dicen que los mexicanos no saben cómo usar un condón. Ayayay~ te juro que será mi asesino Gringo." the mexican mutters giving his serving tray to his cousin before shouting," Coming Gringo!" and walks over to the three teenagers.

_Al if you're just here to talk to me, the next murderer the police investigate will be yours._

" COME ON DUDE YOU'RE ALL THE WAY -"

Alex _runs _over to the door to shut his idiot friend up. (And yes there is a difference between running and _running_. The former had no use of powers or at least very little, the latter is the powers his speed can rival the Flash's in typing he feels in deserves italicization) Honestly the man deserves a punch to the jaw, in fact that's what happens.

" Shut up Gringo!" Alex says and socks Alfred in the jaw as hard and as fast as he can, which is extremely hard and pretty FUCKING DAMN fast.

" Ow!" Al says rubbing his jaw muttering something like' I forgot you had powers too' getting both of the boys strange looks from all three girls." what was that f-"

" A fucking reminder of what happens when **you **WASTE MY **TIME**! Now what do you want Gringo!"Alex says crossing his arms and tapping his fingers, _dios_ how he hates standing still.

" okay Dude" Alex cringes at the other man's use of the word ' dude', did the English language not have a better word.

" hurry up Gringo. I have a lot of work to do and if you're only here to waste my time with chitchat and not order anything, I'll punch you again and this time it won't be a soft tap like the last one." okay that is a lie and Alex knows it. _But Gringo doesn't, dumb jer-_

" whatever Alex knowing you ,you were waiting for me to stop by like I do every Friday, and Alex this place is the best place for tamales in the city of course I'm gonna kill two birds with one stone and get some heroic tamales!"

Alejandro shakes his head and sighs, he had underestimated Alfred again. Which he knew from experience was deadly. " ayayay- follow me."

~hetalia~

" okay so Alex these are my sisters" Al says after Alex writes down the orders

_Wait what, Gringo tiene dos hermanas?_

" You already know Maddie" Al points to the smallish girl on his right" and this " Alfred's voice tenses slightly.

_He must not like this one as much._

" this is Jaclyn my, older *cough* evil*cough* twin sister.- OW!" the girl on his left gave him a hard punch in the arm

" I heard that Yankee!"

Alejandro looks at the girl, and stops. _Mierda, esta chica es muy bonita_

" ' ts impolite to stare, " Jack says blushing slightly, "and its Jack not Jaclyn."

" meh no you're Chica and your sister's Niña that's just how I know I'm going to remember you. Jejejeje" Alex calls over his shoulder after he leaves to get their food.

The youngest of the three sputters at the Mexican's bluntness, Jack on the other hand throws a spoon at him.

" WHATEVER YOU DAMN TRAMP!"

**AN**

Hey guys, and any new readers( yes I'm in overly hopeful setting right now teehee!) me again, two chapters in two days feeling the aster.

Seriously though good feelings from this coon.

Translations:

Spanish

Alegría que es justo lo que quería hacer, cumplir con algunos estadounidenses más molestos. Y dicen que los mexicanos no saben cómo usar un condón. Ayayay~ te juro que será mi asesino Gringo.: oh joy just what I wanted to do meet even more annoying Americans. And they say we Mexicans can't use a condom. I swear you'll be my end Gringo.

Gringo tiene hermanas: Gringo has two sisters.

Mierda, esta chica es muy bonita: shit, this girl's really pretty.

Chica: slang for beautiful girl, or word for a young lady ( in this context its the slang)

Niña: young girl

That's it for translations

If you want to see more of Alex and Jack check out my other fanfictions Menagerie and North, South, Brother, Sister.

Read enjoy and _PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASE _review

Reviewers get to make character suggestions


	5. Acqua e Incendio

Gotham bay, New York, USA

" _ve~_ Lovi look I'm _la regina del porto_!" Daisy laughs releasing her grip on the railings, arms thrust out behind her leaning into the wind eyes closed tight.

" chigi!~ Sister get back you could fall in!" Lovino yells in both anger and worry, his twin can be such an idiot at times. "_E non si può volare fuori pericolo, perché siamo circondati da bastardi spettatori! _" he says simply after pulling Daisy from the railing.

The red haired Italian girl opens her eyes, amber somehow giving off a faint green blue shine in the ocean light. And looks to the nearing port, beaming when she sees the cityscape.

"ve~ Lovino, _guarda ci siamo quasi, quasi alla città. ve ~ sguardo Lovino, guardate quanto è bella Gotham sembra. oh io posso vedere Wayne torre da qui, - ve ~ Grazie per la borsa di studio_ !" Daisy titters in excitement, completely forgetting how to speak English. She leans perilously over the railing again, this time eyes open wide, waving and pointing for Lovino to join her.

" _Sì, sorella, vedo la città ora tornare prima di cadere in acqua._" Lovino says walking over and resting his arms on the railings next to his sister." seriously if you fall in I won't be able to save you Oopsa."

Daisy wrinkles her nose at the nickname from their childhood, her father who had been raised in Gotham had started it by using the phrase " Oopsa Daisy" every time the girl had fallen as a child. Which had been often ,as Daisy loves to explore and climb but lacked the grace in any such activities besides playing soccer or dancing. And now flying with her new falcon wings but she can't do that in public unless its an absolute emergency.

Their wings. The one good thing that came out of their parents' deaths.

_Spero che vi piaccia il calore dell'inferno, Avo, perché voi e la vostra mafia sei la fonte di ogni male in questo mondo e si bruciano nel più profondo, buca più tortuoso in un inferno, per distruggere gli angeli._"

" Daisy you're muttering and have on the scary face again. What's bothering you?"

The girl freezes, this is why she thinks in Italian. She plasters a smile onto her face and looks at her brother.

" What scary face, you're so silly fratello. I'm just wondering what Grandfather Vargas will be like that's all." she lies, looking Lovino straight in the eyes, then turns her head back to the city.

" whatever you say sis, whatever you say." Lovino says shaking his head.

_I don't think she realizes that her verbal tic disappears when she lies._ He thinks shaking his head. _Hell she probably doesn't even realize the tic._ Lovino hears his sister starts muttering again ,this time in German. Until he hears a string of Italian words that sounds like one he's quite fond of using himself. _Wait! Is she._ Lovino listens intently now, and hears the phrase again followed by heated words in German and what sounds like Japanese. _She is. She only speaks German and that freaky Japanese stuff if she's cursing and doesn't want me understanding._

Lovino grits his teeth, why did Daisy always do this. She's his **twin sister** for the love of life , she can tell him anything, she should tell him everything, she used to tell him everything. Back when all they had was themselves and Avo, in other words nobody but themselves and the man whose money was stained with Antenata, madre, and padre 's blood along with that of countless others. The man who turned both of them into killers, targets, criminals, and victims the man who sold them both to those freaky Aliens. Carmine Di'angelo, the name itself had been a lie Avo had been many things but on the side of the angels wasn't one of them.

There is no such thing as angels for people like that. Hell there's no such thing in general.

The Vargas twins may have wings, but they weren't angels. Not even close.

~hetalia~

"ve~ !"

Daisy runs down the ramp and on to the boardwalk first passenger off, after her brother, who is currently puking over the edge of the walk and into the water below. She spins on her toes in happiness.

" America!" she says giggling at her brothers hunched figure then takes a serious tone quieting her voice"_senza più armi, sangue, o membri rivali della famiglia mafiosa per me._"

" si. Definitely" Lovino says wiping his mouth. He looks back at where he was puking. " I almost pity the bastard who owns that lot, almost." he then glares at his sister a moment ,then hits her over the head shouting," WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE JUST TAKEN A PLANE, HUH? WOULD'VE MADE EVERYTHING MUCH SIMPLER AND FASTER! YOU KNOW I GET SEASICK EASILY, YOU WOULD'VE ONLY HAD TO DEAL WITH AIR SICKNESS FOR 8 HOURS, I HAD TO DEAL WITH SEASICKNESS FOR TWO WEEKS! **TWO WEEKS**!FOURTEEN DAYS AND NIGHTS!A GRAND TOTAL OF 336 HOURS!"

"Romano! Stop hitting Alice!"

AN

Hey everyone

PLEASE REVIEW!

Now that that's out of my system ,hi!

This introduces Romano Lovino and Alice Daisy Vargas or the twins. They don't call each other by their first names and don't typically respond to them either. I got this from the Italian side of my family so it might be common practice or just my family being weird. Please tell me if its the latter so I can fix this. Oh yeah and I have this head cannon that fem!Italy uses German and Japanese languages to talk when she doesn't want Romano listening, and that she loses the verbal tic when she lies.

Take a guess as to which character is yelling at them. And tell me characters you want next

oh yeah and they are of no relation to Nico di'Angelo from Percy Jackson, I simply needed an ironic last name for their Avo

Translations

_la regina del porto: _Queen of the harbour

_E non si può volare fuori pericolo, perché siamo circondati da bastardi spettatori!_: and you can not fly out of danger because we are surrounded by spectator bastards

_guarda ci siamo quasi, quasi alla città. ve ~ sguardo Lovino, guardate quanto è bella Gotham sembra. oh io posso vedere Wayne torre da qui, - ve ~ Grazie per la borsa di studio_:Twin, look we're almost there, almost to the city. ve~ look lovino, look at how beautiful Gotham looks. oh I can see Wayne tower from here, - ve~ thank you for the scholarship

_Sì, sorella, vedo la città ora tornare prima di cadere in acqua_:yes, sister I see the city now get back before you fall into the water

_Spero che vi piaccia il calore dell'inferno, Avo, perché voi e la vostra mafia sei la fonte di ogni male in questo mondo e si bruciano nel più profondo, buca più tortuoso in un inferno, per distruggere gli angeli_:I hope you enjoy the warmth of hell, Avo, because you and your mafia are the source of all evil in this world and will burn in the deepest, most torturous pit in hell, for destroying the angels

_senza più armi, sangue, o membri rivali della famiglia mafiosa per me._:no more guns, blood, or rival mafia family members for me.

Antenata: grandma

madre: mother

padre : father

Avo: grandfather

I don't own hetalia. TAT

Read. Enjoy. Review.

Coongrrl out


	6. Wölfin

The hero

"HAHAHA! Ok everyone! Now that that's taken care of lets all do the introductions to the people we are bringing into the community! -for some" I stop. Why were we doing this again, it seemed like a slight hassle in the long run to me. Jack has wanted to come to meetings for a long time but looking at Asia well, neither Im Yong Soo Jacklynn, or me are happy about his sister's presence at this meeting. "uh. Artie why are we doing this again?"

"To get more voices in, git." Arthur replies. "But you really only brought in yet another USA, -though seeing as she does have much different views than yours"

"Damn straight!"

"-I suppose its fine, besides she's better than North Korea"we glance at the girl in a military uniform and braided hair ,then to Im Yong Soo who was scowling for once. If she could make him that upset then its a good thing South Korea has the United Siblings of Awesome on his side.

"well atleast you didn't bring the UK Virgin Islands England!"

GAH

New Mexico

I swear Al nearly jumped 10 feet in the air when he heard me, it was kinda funny.

So I laugh, along with big bro Mexico.

" do you seriously have to sneak up onme EVEY SINGLE TIME!"

"yes."

"why are you even here? " and there's the million dollar question

"she's with me Gringo!" viva hermano mejor Mexico!

" well then you know Arizona is near by then, she's very protective of Christy." Al then pulls out his smartphone and starts texting rapidly.

shoot Al is right my twin is always trying to protect me and hates our brother and looking at Alejandro's reaction he remembers exactly how much our sister hates him.

"dios chingow maldita sea! Tu maldita mamon!"

I pull him away,"oi, oi, oi, hermano ¿por qué siempre buscar pelea con Gringo? En un minuto dos son los mejores amigos la próxima que usted está en los demás gargantas. tan similar, demasiado similar por eso, no puede evitarlo y te amo hermana de Gringo para que pase lejos de mucho tiempo con él, ya sea para su propio bien. idiotas ambos-" I don't stop I'm on a tirade and he's trying to interupt my mutterings the entire way.

" Christina Chavez! Get away from him!"

Shit, Arizona arrived trademark bowie-knife already drawn, cowboy hat moved behind her head.

"Más remedio tiene un muerto" I say, as I realize exactly what this meeting would be like for me, I'm doomed.

Authors note

So short ,but so much profanity.T^T

Oi, writing this one gave me a headache.

Translations

oi, oi, oi, hermano ¿por qué siempre buscar pelea con Gringo? En un minuto dos son los mejores amigos la próxima que usted está en los demás gargantas. tan similar, demasiado similar por eso, no puede evitarlo y te amo hermana de Gringo para que pase lejos de mucho tiempo con él, ya sea para su propio bien. idiotas ambos(Spanish obviously): oi, oi, oi, why brother always picking fights with Gringo? Within a minute two are best friends the next time you are in others throats. so similar, too similar for that, you can not help it and I love you sister Gringo for passing away much time with him, either for his own good. both idiots.

Oh yeah here's some advice since Alex will almost always be cursing if he's speaking Spanish that or flirting/suggesting something and if he's talking to Al he's going to bring up the fact that Al is gay ,so that's why I'm not gonna be translating him for the most part. Alex basically cursed out his younger sister then cursed out Al for calling her, given this you get the idea of what he actually said.

Más remedio tiene un muerto: the deadman has more hope/I'm doomed.

Okay Alex is gonna be in my other fanfic Menagerie so yeah if you want more Mexican Swearing read that.

Tony: Fucking...Fucking...Fucking...Fucking

-~- damn alien, we know you speak english. Anyway that was the usual disclaimers.

reviewers get to help save Alex or input match making schemes for this fic.

Please read Menagerie!


	7. Isegrimm

AN

hey there guys Coongrrl here trying out a new AN format see if more people read it this way.

Anyway I've gotten sucked into this project and this is gonna be a legit story. This chapy is the first chapter that isn't purely for the purpose character intro.

Ludwig sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Of course he had to pick up Remus's grandchildren and take them to the shop as the agency had deemed Remus's place still unfit for raising teenagers. Never mind the fact that Opa had to leave Gretchen in charge of the store, and by the time he got there he'd either find the shop completely destroyed or get yet another lecture from Roderich about his " younger" sister's loud music and/or obnoxious friends. One of these days, Ludwig was going to explain to Mr. Edelstein that Gretchen is the elder sibling and he the younger , but today he was not in the mood for the Austrian's lectures or the self-proclaimed Prussian's antics.

The aryan teen walks through the dock looking at a photo the Italian man had given him.

" red haired girl amber eyes weird curl on her left hand side of her head . Brunette boy green eyes weird curl on his right hand side of his head. Shouldn't be that hard."

"Veee~! UUUUUUWWWWWWAAAAAHHH!"A startled squeal gives Ludwig enough time to look up

" Gah!"

And see a certain red headed italian girl as she crashes into him.

" oof!" next thing he knew was on the dock the girl on his stomach.

She was still as he pushes her off him,and gets into a standing position. He nudges her with his foot, nothing. He kneels down and pokes her head.

" is she out c-"

" Veeeeee~! ! ! ! !" She suddenly shoots up into a semi-sitting position

" GYAAAAAAAH!" this time Ludwig practically jumps _,everything this girl does is with high energy and emotion_. Of course his "jump" ends with his back on the dock again. He closed his eyes and wonders _why did it have to be the girl, boys I can handle boys are easy, I have no problem talking to other guys and I don't have to worry about making a fool of myself in front of them. Why are girls so hard. Why is it that every time I try to talk to one ,that isn't Gretchen, outside of business reasons I get all nervous and make a fool of mys-_

" ve~ Are you alright mister?" the girl's voice came from above him, effectively destroying his train of thought.

He opens his eyes to see the girls face meer inches from his own," GAH!" his head lifts in a "knee-jerk" reaction and their foreheads collide. The girl falls onto the wooden dock rubbing her forehead.

" ve~ Owie"

Ludwig stands up and looks at the red head, she's the girl from the picture.

His life just got ten times harder.

PARADIGM SHIFT Daisy and Lovino

" hey"

" huh" Daisy looks up at the boy she'd ran into causing this bizarre chain of events that lead her to being on her bottom him standing above her.

" what's your name?"

She looks at him tilting her head slightly._ Why is Ludwig asking me something he already knows I know its been years but surelyhe hadn't forgotten me. He only stalked me for a month straight when we were five. _She thinks in italian. Then realizing something scary._ Maybe something happened and he lost his memory. He might not recognize me or brother, he might be a completely new person! If th-_

" look ,I probably have about thirty more minutes before the neighbors call telling me to control my sister or that said sister set the shop on fire again so just tell me this" Ludwig sighs, breaking Daisy from her thoughts. Then continues," are you related to Remus Vargas?"

Daisy sweat drops. _He doesn't remember me does he. Oh well might as well act the same,"different customs that are " and all that._

" Si, wait! You know Nonno Remus?!"

" yes"

_From the sound of it he doesn't like Remus all that much still lets act positive. But best ask him what Remus is like._

" oh yeah! Is he a nice man? I've never met him before you know. He looks nice in the picture fratello has, hey where is fratello?!- FRATELLO, FRATE-mph!"

" to answer your first question yes he's a very nice man one of the best hearted people I've ever met if slightly air-headed and womanizing." the blonde states

" yeah he looks the type," Lovino says walking up to them wiping his mouth and looking at an old photograph.

" yay! Lovino's come back." Daisy says cheering, then hits Lovino hard over the head with a pizza pan she pulled from even-she-doesn't-know-where.

" Chigi!~ The fuck, Daisy!- What was that for!"

" For disappearing on me!"

"I was in the fucking bathroom!"

" You should've said so!"

" I fucking did!

" I didn't hear you!"

" Not my fucking fault"

" Kinda is!"

" HOW!"

" You didn-"

PARADIGM SHIFT Ludwig

" Shut it both of you!" Ludwig yells, earning himself a glare from both Italians.

" what's with the bastard?" Lovino asks gesturing to Ludwig, all anger with his sister forgotten at the moment.

"ve~ he's a friend of grandfather."the girl, Daisy as her brother called her, answers.

The boy, Lovino apparently, now looks the larger boy up and down skeptically, well actually he less looked Ludwig up and down as much as he glared. Then he turns back to his sister, " sure he is, bastard probably said that so you would come with him and he could do horrible things to-"

" I have a name you know." Ludwig says crossly.

" yeah I assume you do. Does it look like I care, bastard." It was less a question as a statement and it was backed by another glare.

" my name is Ludwig Beilschmit" Ludwig says glaring right back, honestly he knows that what he's doing is probably not the best idea or the most mature but he was allowed to be the childish one sometimes.

"looking for a fuck to give."

" look, Lovino was it? I'm not trying anything on your sister my grandfather is a friend of Remus they're buried in paperwork at the moment so I was sent to pick you and Daisy, right?, up and take you to the bookstore until Remus takes you home."

"yeah likely ,not!, story. Come on Oopsa lets find that ambassador bi-" suddenly Lovino was hit over the head with a certain college student's frying pan.

" hey Ludwig" Liz says, the hungarian girl twirling her frying pan in her fingers like most would a pencil.

" Chigi~ what is with you people and hitting me with cooking supplies!"

" its merited because you pissed me off." both Daisy and Liz say at the same time glaring at Lovino." so you were sent to take these two home." Elizaveta says to Ludwig, once again not a question.

" yeah I was, I can't take them to Remus because he still waiting for the paper work go through, so I'm taking them to the shop until it gets processed and he takes them home."

" ah, I see. I'm heading that-" she glances at her hand with its strange green ring and mutters something in hungarian."on second thought I just remembered something, I'll have to catch up with you three later,- tell Roddy I said hi!"she says then walks in the opposite direction.

" ve~ well lets go to Ludwig's grandfather's shop!" Daisy cheered

" oh HELL NO! We are NOT going to the house of some_ STRANGER BASTARD_ that we _**JUST MET **_because our frying pan wielding Hungarian handler bitch said he is to be _**FUCKING TRUSTED**_ I don't think so!" Lovino screeches

" OK that's it you can yell and scream all you want" Ludwig says grabbing the raging italian and throwing him other his shoulder." but NOBODY wants to try to reason with Remus when he's angry"

_It's suicide. _Ludwig mentally finishes in german." come on lets go or your grandfather with have my head on a platter."

AN

aaaannnnd close curtain.

angry grandpa Rome is badass grandpa Rome

and Lovino gets carried fireman style to the car kicking and screaming at three quarter moon Ludwig the whole way.

Hungary is a female green lantern of earth

review password is " grEEn lantrrn'z lite"

and here's a note Ludwig and Gretchen are werewolves

Coongrrl owns nothing ' cept fer the plot and her OCs


	8. Honda

AN

Hey peoples! Its me Coongrrl. Please review it gives me ideas for plot

note: this is a YJ plot chapter with a hetalia character mention.

Also according to my research Kiku is a girl name.

* * *

The Bat Cave Gotham

June,9,team year eight, 0103 hours

The bat computer's light illuminates the supposed to be empty cave. On its screen several pictures of a family , school trips, violin concerts, martial arts and gymnastics tournaments, ect all of the pictures had one person in common, a young japanese girl. The user opens up four more files. The first containing, NaiCho and Interpol information on the girl. The second, several news reports on an airport bombing in Tokyo, many of the articles having translations. The third held a birth certificate, school photos, a passport all giving the same information as the Interpol files, Name, Date of birth, Blood type. The final adoption papers ,travel paperwork, and citizenship papers.

" hmn" the young man stands up and steps back to look at the information in full. "So this is Kiku Honda, huh? "

" Master Timothy." Alfred's scolding tone came from behind Tim." it is most impolite to look at the files of an twelve year old girl who is coming to the manor, from a foreign country mind you, after losing her parents in an attempt on Master Bruce's life."

" heh yeah, I suppose that's true" Tim says, only glancing at the elderly butler."Still, Bruce could've called me about this a week ago, instead of texting Dick right before leaving Japan. Besides I like to have some information on new recruits." he turns around to look at Alfred

" she mi-"

"don't you even start about how she might not become a member of the team," Drake cuts the old man off ,"she lives in Wayne manor, is a computer protegy even by japanese standards, and is highly athletic. " he lists with his fingers, "It'd be a waste for her not to" he concludes turning back to the screen.

" then may I suggest that you cease your actions as Master Bruce, how did you put it, "grounded" you from vigilante work until the he returns and the batcomputer for the rest of the summer"

Tim turned to glare at Alfred then sighs, "Fine, but no telling Bruce or Dick about this. What they don't know doesn't hurt them." he puts all the files into a flash drive which he pockets.

" I shall make no such promises Master Timothy. Now bed, Master Bruce arrives with Miss Honda tomor er~ today."

" yeah yeah helping Kiku unpack, get settled and all that, plus first day in the field in three weeks. Big day I get it, night!"

With that the seventeen year old left the cave via the elevator.

June,9,team year eight 1030 hours

Kiku yawns, desite sleeping most of the plane ride to NewYork the ten year old's body stubbornly insisted that it was 2330 at night and not 1030 ,a mere hour and a half from lunch, like it was in Gotham. Bruce hadn't been joking, jetlag killed.

"我々はすぐにありますか?(Wareware wa sugu ni arimasu ka?)" she groans, to tired to even bother with her poor english. It was an hour from New York city to Gotham, Wayne Manor was on the far side of the city, and Kiku now hates cars, too small.

"はい、菊( hai, Kiku), we'll be there in a few minutes." Bruce says patting her squid ink colored hair." why don't you look at the forests and houses to help with your car sickness?"

" 二つの理由、まず、あまりにも疲れ第二に、私は車酔い、閉所恐怖症、ばかを持っていない (Futastu no riyu ,mazu, amarini mo tsukare daini ni, watashi wa kuruma-yoi, heijokyofusho, baka o mottenai)"

" that's the jet lag talking isn't it?" Bruce says, mildly irritated by being called an idiot by a preteen.

"はい。(Hai.)" Kiku nods, her mind was at once screaming for her to get the hell out of the limo and to take a nap, it was making her snapish.

" yeah I should have figured you might have developed claustrophobia, nearly being buried alive and all."

Kiku then wills herself to fall asleep.

" morning sleeping beauty!" someone calls as the cardoor opens and light makes Kiku wake up from the not very restful nap.

"何？(Nani?)" she says halfway wishing she was asleep, mostly curious as to where she was.

" uh no Richard not Nani." Kiku glared at the boy standing on the side of cardoor.

" 黙っ。( Dama~tsu.)"

"she can speak English right?" another boy asks appearing on the other side of the door.

" yes I can."ok these guys were getting annoying," now may I get out of the car?"

" indeed Master Dick Master Tim give the child some space she was on a plane for 13 hours and a car for another two and in all likely hood has an extreme case of jet lag. All things considered I do believe that she is acting remarkably mature for her age. " an elderly man says pushing both boys away from the door then extending his hand to help her up." lets get you to your room dear."

The boys watched Alfred lead the girl to the Manson, really Alfred carried her up the steps as she practically collapsed half way up.

" We are such trolls, aren't we." Tim says grinning semi evily.

" yeah we are, its more fun that way." Dick grins back.

" I'm sure Kiku will have ample time for adequate revenge on both of you over the next months." Bruce comments climbing out of the car himself a slight grin causing both the college student and highschooler to panic slightly. It was an expression that said " you guys are so dead and I'm going to laugh at your torture." the one Bruce only used when they did something truly stupid outside of Nightwing and Red Robin. " Given the fact that her uncle used mainly her ideas for his game show in Japan its a fairly safe bet whatever she'll come up with will be Joker worthy."

"Minus the acid tanks, right?" Tim jokes nervously back to the Manson, Kiku could be setting up her revenge as they spoke.

" more like replace them with mayonnaise-glue-bread crumbs mixture" Bruce's grin widens into a smile, disturbing the boys even more. " She might go easy on you guys and use tapioca pudding instead, if you guys apologize,bring her stuff to her room, and show her the ropes as a bat."

" so she is joining the team!" Tim says excited.

" maybe. Its an idea I've been toying with."

" Grayson you owe me five bucks!"

" Trolls! Both of you." Dick glares, giving the younger boy his money.

" you bet on her joining the team."

" well yeah Grayson said you weren't planning on her joining the team ,I said you've at this point just figured it inevitable and planned for a situation in which she does. I was right."

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose slightly in irritation mostly in 'of course you two would do that', " Just unload the car"

* * *

Kiku is a girls name so fem Japan is named Kiku in my headcanon

TRANSLATIONS!

"我々はすぐにありますか? : are we there yet.

はい、菊: yes, Kiku

"二つの理由、まず、あまりにも疲れ第二に、私は車酔い、閉所恐怖症、ばかを持っていない: two reasons: first, tired; second I'm claustrophobic. I don't get motion sickness ,you fool. ( roughly)

"何？: What?

黙っ。: Shut up.

Does Bruce seem OOC to;you guys?

I don't own hetalia or YJ.

Please review! :-)


	9. kuro sakura

Gotham

Wayne manor

June, 9 team year eight

0000

Kiku wakes up finally rested, she is on something overly cushy and far higher off the ground for any sort of sleep situation she's used to. She sits up finally finding what she is lying on.

" A full mattress, a bed? - I don't remember going to bed" looksat her clothes," or changing into pajamas. Still," she cuddles one of the plush kuro sakura next to her, "so soft" she whispers falling back onto the bed.

She lies there a moment just enjoying the blissful silence and faint smell of the blackcherry-blossom candles, and just for a moment it is April again, she's in her garden back in Tokyo surrounded by the purple-red flowers of her black cherry trees a quiet moment in time.

How she wished for that comfort now.

_~swish~. cli_cK.

She sits up hearing the slight noise she closes her eyes listening closer, when one is trained to be silent one learns to hear.

_~swish~. cli_cK.

" there it is again." she narrows her relatively large almond shaped eyes. Even if she hadn't heard it twice ,it warranted investigation.

She tries to step out of her bed, unsuccessfully, the outcome being her falling out of her bed in an unceremonious heap on the floor with a slight thud. This would definitely take much getting used to.

Not bothering to look for slippers ,given that it was midnight to wear them would have been illegal anyway(see note), she sneaks out of her room. She has an idea of wear the sound is coming from, and made a bee-line to the coffee room.

She stops at the ajar door, opening it a crack more just so her slim figure could gain entry to the seemingly empty room. She walks to the fireplace looking pointedly at the left border wall and started to study it intently. Nothing from her eyes then again she wasn't wearing her contacts and her ears had never failed her before.

Then again there is a first time for everyth-

" Kiku?"

Kiku froze, how had she not hear Tim enter the room his footsteps, his breathing, his heartbeat all things her grandparents had taught her to listen for. She must have been too distracted by the dead end fireplace. And now she'd been caught snooping, grandfather would have had her head for being so sloppy.

" Kiku why're you out here at one in the morning?" the boy yawned more boredly than sleepily, which was curious as it was indeed 0110.

" _I could ask you the same thing._" she mutters under her breath in japanese, continuing in accented english," I had a nightmare and got lost looking for the kitchen so I just sat here and- well that's about it"

She glances at the older boy who looked at her in either balant disbelief or a ' are you fucking kidding with me' face or most likely a bit of both.

" OK if that's what you're going with- lets get you some cocoa." he sighs shaking is head.

They walk out of the room Kiku glancing once more to the fireplace when she ran her hand over it there had been faint cracks forming a number pad like panel.

Definitely a cause for more investigation.

AN

in New York state its illegal to wear slippers after 2200 hours aka 10 o'clock

This is Kiku's true introduction chapy

And she is a ninja


	10. at the watch tower

hi everyone I'm back from the world of writersblock any way had to do some edits on earlier chapters: Fem!canada's name is now Madeline or Maddie for short please review!

your silence makes me sad :"'(

* * *

Nightwing paces around in front of the Watchtower's computer it wasn't like the Bat to call him to the war room for no reason. It also wasn't like said vigilante to arrive after his former protégé.  
Hell it was odd enough that Batman had even -for lack of better word- summoned Nightwing. Captain Marvel yes, but the guy was 17 asking questions about possible colleges.  
So where was Batma-  
" hello Dick."  
Nightwing turned around, why was Superman meeting him?  
" hello Clark, I'm waiting for Bruce you seen him?"  
" um yeah, he got an alert about some robbery in his part of Gotham and he told me to talk to you instead." The kryptonian says rubbing the back of his neck.  
" yeah that makes sense. So what does the league want now." Dick asks though it's more a statement than anything else.  
"We - the league has uh spotted out some potential new members of the team."  
Dick stares at the other man for a moment " you were the first person Bats ran into on the way out weren't you." Once again not a question.  
" is it that obvious."  
Dick smirks and nods his head, Superman and dealing with the newer generations of heroes had never been a very aster combination." So back to topic, what new heroes have been spotted. And more importantly where."  
" Hero, singular a girl. And the where is Gotham. Remember that archer girl in Montreal?"  
" she's relocated, huh?" Nightwing says not especially surprised, heroes under eighteen had to deal with relocation due to parental units or new foster units in Madeline's case. Still she had been told to stop in Quebec. "I thought we told her to stop."  
" Um, technically she's only been active in the part of Gotham that we've set aside for up and coming heroes to actually learn to help people. And it's only been once with that fire no gangsters or robberies."  
" you sound like Liz. How many votes does she have?"  
" Richard."  
" Fine." Nightwing sighs,"Will she be here under training at least?"  
" Oliver offered to train the archer. After that offer it was unanimous "  
Nightwing considered it for a moment and sighs, " I'll take the idea to Kaldur, M'ggan, and Kon, but no guarantees."  
The kryptonian smiles." That's all we ask" and then he fly's out of the war room.

* * *

gah! short chapter is short! But important! guys i'm begging ya who should be next to join the team?

i chose Maddie to be first because she's my favorite next to Prussia-chan. the choices for second to join is

America( Alfred)

Dixie( you know Jack)

England( Arthur)

Japan(Kiku)

vote for whoever you want except for Spain, France, and Hungary as they're already on the team but vote for which ever you want to see next!

please review!

coongrrl out laters


End file.
